Since man first began building seats, he has been concerned with the comfort of the same. Various styles, shapes and configurations have been utilized to achieve the desired comfort and utility but these fixed configurations have the disadvantage of not being adaptable to the varying needs of the user thereof. To overcome this inadequacy, various mechanical devices and contraptions have been developed and many more experimented with. These include everything from separate ottomans to chaise lounges to "Lazy Boy" type folding leg rests.
All of these prior known seating systems have either not had the versatility and universal movement required to give a broad range of comfort settings or have been so expensive that they are out of the price range of the average person or both.